


“Cavoli se l'orgasmo femminile è da urlo” e questo è il motivo per cui Gintoki aspetta a gloria che Hijikata si ritrasformi in Tenko per qualche ora

by Sawi



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawi/pseuds/Sawi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>[...] Con un movimento fluido, deciso e anche dannatamente sexy, Hijikata le ha accarezzato le cosce, gliele ha strette, afferrate, e quasi graffiandole le ha sollevate, costringendola a piegare la schiena e a scivolare verso di lui, così da poggiare il bacino sulle cosce dell'altro, inginocchiato tra le sue gambe ora spalancate. La posizione non è delle migliori in quanto a comodità e gli avrebbe ben volentieri fatto notare la sua totale mancanza di considerazione, se non che proprio quella apparente assenza di gentilezza fosse uno dei motivi principali ad averla mandata a fuoco; quell'amore crudo e grezzo che legge nei suoi lineamenti concentrati, nelle sue mani che si poggiano sul suo seno e nel piccolo quanto forte movimento di bacino che le fa sentire, contro i glutei, quanto anche lui sia eccitato, la fa sentire— amata.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>- Fic scritta per il pornfest di fanfic italia. Prompt: dirty talking. HijiGinko con numerosi accenni alla GinHiji (dato che è così che trombano normalmente, bimbi specy).</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Cavoli se l'orgasmo femminile è da urlo” e questo è il motivo per cui Gintoki aspetta a gloria che Hijikata si ritrasformi in Tenko per qualche ora

**Author's Note:**

> Fic scritta per il nono pornfest di fanfic italia su LJ sul prompt "Dirty Talking" con il pairing HijiGinko. E' sostanzialmente la prima fic het porno che scrivo (?) quindi non ho idea di come possa risultare (??), ma tutto sommato scriverla è stato interessante 8D  
> Ginko toppa sempre e comunque.  
> E ora ho una voglia mortale di scrivere della sana GinHiji con Gintoki che ravana tra le chiappe di Hijikata, ok.
> 
> Spero vi piaccia questa fic!

 

 

 

**"Cavoli se l'orgasmo femminile è da urlo"**

**e questo è il motivo per cui Gintoki aspetta a gloria che Hijikata si ritrasformi in Tenko per qualche ora**

 

 

      Aveva perso metà della scommessa e per quanto odiasse – _fingesse_ di odiare – quel che stava succedendo, il suo orgoglio era in ballo: non poteva per nessun motivo muoversi, non doveva fare nulla per contrastare Hijikata.

Letteralmente.

Letteralmente nel senso che Gintoki – o più precisamente Ginko, dato che alla sceneggiatrice andava di scrivere un po’ di hentai – non aveva il permesso di muovere neanche un muscolo: tutto era nato come sempre da uno sciocco battibecco tra i due, ma a differenza del solito l'oggetto della scommessa era stato il sesso e _beh_ , eccone i risultati: lei è completamente nuda ed esposta sul futon, le braccia ai lati del corpo e nulla a nasconderla da uno sguardo azzurro e famelico; Hijikata è invece ancora parzialmente vestito – _“lo stronzo”_ – in ginocchio _tra le sue gambe_ , e la osserva.

La osserva e basta. Da almeno un minuto.

Insomma, è inevitabile a quel punto abbia un minimo l'istinto di coprirsi e arrossisca un po’, no? Non è abituata a quel corpo e non è normale che quel bastardo si limiti a guardarla senza fare niente, giusto? E non essendo normale un simile atteggiamento è solamente _logico_ che le guance di Ginko si scaldino e colorino di rosso, vero? Sì, è così. La sua reazione è perfettamente razionale considerate le condizioni in cui si trova, ovvero in un corpo estraneo e per di più impossibilitata a muoversi. Eppure, nonostante ciò, non gli avrebbe permesso di darsi alla pazza gioia. Eh no, quel fetente avrebbe sudato, prima di poter ficcare.

Anzi, non avrebbe ficcato proprio un bel niente: le regole – da quando avevano iniziato a scommettere su delle cretinate, per di più usando delle regole precise? Ginko non ne ha idea, ma si sente particolarmente deficiente ripensandoci – decretano che lei resti ferma, ma anche che la scommessa si sarebbe definita conclusa solo ed esclusivamente _se_ Hijikata sarebbe stato capace di farla venire entro dieci minuti _senza_ usare il suo bel draghetto sputa maionese.

“ _Impossibile.“_ è quanto aveva pensato con un sorrisetto qualche minuto prima di sdraiarsi nuda sul futon; ora in realtà, semplicemente sotto quello sguardo, comincia ad avere qualche lieve dubbio, ma è abile nell'eclissarli ed è oltretutto determinata nel fargli capire che, anche con quelle condizioni a lui favorevoli, non ha alcuna speranza.

Ecco perché, come ogni volta, si dimostra arrogante.

«Beh? La scommessa prevedeva che tu facessi qualcosa, oltre che sbavarmi addosso. Passato tutto l'entusiasmo, Hijikata-kun? Hai dimenticato come si ama il corpo di una don—»

«Ma sta zitta.»

E beh, con una mano ad accarezzarle la coscia, un'altra a sfiorarle il ventre e le labbra a lambirle il collo, così improvvisamente, Ginko non può nulla se non stare zitta. O meglio, si lascia sfuggire un sospiro, a cui segue un fremito e l'istinto di sollevare le braccia – non sa bene se per spingerlo via e ribaltare le posizioni, oppure per tirarselo rudemente sopra. Ma il dramma, come detto prima, è che _non può_ ; deve restare ferma, deve lasciarlo fare e permettergli di dimostrarle che può farle raggiungere l'estasi solo con le mani e la bocca.

Che scommessa del cavolo eh? Già. Lo pensa anche lei, un'altra volta, e si pente di aver accettato, ma non perché temesse di non durare. Oh no, solo perché è una rottura. Certo, è proprio per questo che è, in effetti, _un po'_ nervosa: non è avere Hijikata fisicamente sopra di sé, il problema. Il dramma vero è che lo vuole toccare, lo vuole baciare e mordergli le labbra; le vuole tirare, suggere e leccare. Vuole potergli massaggiare il petto, come sa che ama, e vuole stuzzicarlo e infastidirlo con tocchi fugaci fino a farlo ringhiare ed innervosire. Vuole accarezzargli i capelli setosi e allo stesso tempo vuole poterli stringere con forza per attirarlo a sé e azzannarlo sul collo, così da lasciargli un segno evidente, un marchio che tutti avrebbero notato. Le importa relativamente poco di essere nel corpo di donna al momento, sa di essere sempre se stessa e sa, ricorda, _conosce_ il piacere che prova ogni volta che lotta per dominarlo. Ok, anche il partner è perfettamente capace di travolgerla in senso strettamente fisico, ma è più raro che accada, e questo semplicemente perché ad entrambi piace—

Si sta distraendo, ed è sicuramente da attribuire alla distrazione lo scatto che le sue gambe fanno alla seconda carezza _lenta_ e tentatrice sul suo interno coscia.

“ _Che la scommessa abbia inizio dunque.”_

«Che maleducato. Non si tratta così la ragazza che ti ha sverginato.» continua a sorridergli beffarda.

«Ah no?» le risponde subito l'altro con tono stranamente sicuro nonostante un lieve rossore sulle gote, e soffia così all'altezza della clavicola, sulla pelle umida che ha appena finito di mordicchiare con un po’ di goffaggine – una goffaggine che però è assente non solo dalla sua voce ma, _fanculo_ , persino dalle sue dita. «Dimmi un po’ come si tratta, allora.»

«Con delicatezza, con cura e dolcezza.» lo rimbecca, atteggiandosi un po’ da offesa. Toh, gonfia anche leggermente le guance per essere più carina; Hijikata è particolarmente sensibile a certe sue espressioni e Ginko non fa altro che approfittarne. A volte sbagliando: troppo tardi si ricorda che mostrarsi così espressiva con Hijikata è sempre un'arma a doppio taglio, perché se da un lato può mandarlo nel panico, dall'altro lato può stuzzicarlo in senso completamente opposto, spronandolo a fare di più, sempre di più. Ed è proprio quel che succede in quel momento; Ginko se ne accorge, lo legge con estrema chiarezza in quei lineamenti che si rilassano e in quello sguardo che, anche se sempre affilato eppure tenero, si scalda, si scurisce e luccica nella penombra.

«Vuoi che sia solo dolce quindi?»

«Che c'è, hai paura che se non usi la solita brutalità del tuo gioiellino non riuscirai a farmi bagnare tutta?» ribatte con tono canzonatorio, permettendosi anche un sorrisetto trionfante in risposta al volto nuovamente corrucciato e ben più arrossato di prima di Hijikata; adora vederlo con quell'espressione, adora metterlo a disagio quando stanno per fare l'amore o quando lo stanno effettivamente facendo – in quei casi, dopo un sussurro sconcio al suo orecchio mentre si spinge dentro il suo corpo, si stringe _così tanto_ attorno a lui al punto che il solo ricordo è sufficiente a farla sospirare.

Ma deve farlo arrossire di più. Deve fargli dimenticare la scommessa.

«O forse non hai il coraggio di dirmi che non vedi l'ora di ficcarlo tra le mie tette e goderti la più bella spagnola della tua vita? Magari vuoi anche eiacularmi in faccia? Vuoi una collana di perle? Maialino di un Hijikata-kun~»

Parlare sporco funziona sempre.

O quasi.

Capisce di essersi fregata nel momento in cui la mano sulla sua coscia si stringe al punto da farle avvertire le unghie corte dell'uomo che segnano momentaneamente la pelle.

«No.» le ringhia, senza distogliere lo sguardo neanche per un istante, lasciando che la sua mano scorra verso l'alto, fino a quasi sfiorarle il pube. «Ho il timore che tu preferisca altro.»

“ _Cazzo.”_

Il corpo, con cui non è affatto familiare, la tradisce con un brivido e un altro movimento involontario della gamba, che scatta lontano dalla mano improvvisamente troppo calda di Hijikata – ma lo fa solo per esserne inseguita. Le piace giocare, anche alla sua carne.

«Mi dispiace informarti che ti sbagli.»

«Sicura?»

«Sicurissima.»

«Quindi se volessi massaggiare il tuo seno con— insistenza...» Ginko lo sente esitare, lo _vede_ esitare quando la sua mano lascia andare la sua coscia per andare ad accarezzarle il seno – o per essere più specifici, per andare a sfiorarle un capezzolo con un solo dito, come se si stesse beffeggiando di lei –, eppure si ritrova incapace di interromperlo e trattiene il respiro, come sconvolta da quel che sta succedendo. Sconvolta dalla realizzazione improvvisa che quel fetente ha imparato ogni suo trucco! Ed eccolo infatti che si china verso di lei, che le lambisce il collo e vi soffia subito dopo sopra, facendola tremare e facendole prendere in considerazione l'idea di mandare a puttane la scommessa per per prendergli il pisello e strizzarglielo. «…e lo volessi poi afferrare, per spingerlo contro il mio _dragone_ , sul tuo petto, saresti contraria?»

«Ovvio che lo sarei.» ribatte subito, cercando di non far vacillare la sua voce; quei tocchi e quelle parole non hanno proprio alcun effetto su di lei. Nessuno. «E comunque, _draghetto_ , vorrai dire.»

Hijikata sembra ignorare del tutto la sua insinuazione riguardo la grandezza del suo arnese e, anche se per un momento sembra esitare e persino arrossire, a Ginko basta battere gli occhi per ritrovare avanti a sé un uomo all'apparenza totalmente differente: deciso, sexy, e con le pupille talmente dilatate da inghiottire l'azzurro delle sue iridi.

“ _Cosa ho fatto? Che gli è venuto in mente all'improvviso?!”_

«Bugiarda.»

«Gin-san non mente mai.»

«“Gin-san” mente persino troppo, a parole.» sussurra, chinandosi in avanti verso il suo volto per baciarne le labbra, gli zigomi e infine spostarsi lateralmente, vicino a un suo orecchio; con una mano scosta i capelli bianchi, leggermente più lunghi di quando è un uomo, e si sofferma sul suo lobo per qualche attimo, limitandosi a respirarvi sopra. Hijikata sa che non ama aspettare, ma Ginko è anche consapevole che la pazienza non è neanche uno dei maggior pregi dell'uomo, quindi perché, _perché_ non si da una mossa? Perché deve aspettare che un brivido percorra la sua intera spina dorsale prima di proseguire?

«Ma il tuo corpo è parecchio onesto.»

«Mpf, perché il tuo Hijikata-kun forse non l—»

«Non cambiare discorso.»

«Non interrompermi.»

«Lo faccio eccome.» mugugna Hijikata regalandole un broncio adorabile che la fa effettivamente zittire; per un momento Ginko ha la sensazione di essersi immaginata la determinazione e quella discreta nota di testosterone nell'atteggiamento del partner. Ma solo per un momento, perché la mano – che dal suo orecchio si era spostata tra i capelli, che aveva stretto in quel brevissimo battibecco – si muove improvvisamente sul suo corpo, percorrendo in un lampo il collo, il petto, il ventre e—

«Sei già umida e non ho ancora fatto nulla.»

Ginko non sa se essere più sconvolta dall'audacia del movimento o delle parole. Cosa ne è dell'adorabile e tenero Hijikata-kun che, nonostante non fosse più vergine, arrossiva al più innocuo commento e alla più delicata – seppur intima – carezza? Come è possibile che sia lo stesso uomo che ora, senza particolare imbarazzo, la sta toccando sull'intimità?

«E' una reazione naturale.»

“ _Certo, naturalissima.”_ riflette, e il fatto che quella mano inizi a muoversi, accarezzandola con delicatezza e accortezza, non la mette affatto in difficoltà. Non trova quel tocco fastidioso né sente il bisogno di proteggersi chiudendo le gambe – non c'è nulla di minaccioso in Hijikata – ma di certo non può dirsi del tutto tranquilla: un conto è avere tra le gambe il solito e vispo Chintoki, un altro è avere quella collinetta bianca di cui non ricorda neanche la forma del traforo.

«E non sei rossa solo in volto, guarda qu—»

«Hijikata-kun.»

«...guarda qui anche, sei in imbarazzo—»

«TOSHI.»

«—persino nelle parti basse?»

«LADRO!» strilla con voce ben più acuta di quanto avrebbe voluto, ma che può farci? E' irritata, e quando è irritata diventa isterica – ma chi vuole prendere in giro? In realtà è per lo più _nel panico_ , del tutto impreparata difronte a quell'atteggiamento, a quell'aria di chi vuole beffeggiarla per farla soccombere. Quello è il _suo_ modo di fare, di Gin-san e di nessun altro. «Ladro di frasi! Quelle sono le mie porcate, imparate con anni ed anni di esperienza! Chi ti credi di essere per potermele fregare così spudoratamente uh?? Gin-san non è felic—»

«Colpa tua che blateri sempre quando scopiamo.»

«…Io non blatero.»

«Blateri eccome.»

«Se blaterassi mi perderei i tuoi sexissimi gemiti, non posso permettermelo.»

La mano sul suo corpo cessa di muoversi, restandole semplicemente poggiata contro, e sul volto di Hijikata torna il leggero rossore a cui è abituata, accompagnato dal familiare cipiglio di irritazione. Tenta di fare il gradasso ma basta ricordargli che solitamente è lui quello in difficoltà perché esiti? Perfetto.

«E poi, non ho bisogno di inutili giri di parole per farti miagolare il mio nom— _Ahn!_ -»

Si morde il labbro troppo tardi.

«Neanche io ho bisogno di parlare per farti miagolare, _gattina_.»

E non solo si è morsa troppo tardi il labbro, ma non è stata neanche in grado di frenare lo scatto del suo corpo, che si è inarcato e si è dimostrato indeciso se inseguire quelle mani oppure scapparne. Quale mani? Tanto per cominciare quella che, sempre tra le sue gambe, si è fatta senza alcun preavviso molto più audace e invece di limitarsi a toccarla con carezze leggere è diventata più insistente, più pressante; con due dita unite, in particolare, la ha accarezzata con un paio di movimenti veloci in prossimità del clitoride, ignorando completamente la sua entrata. Con l'altra mano invece, che fino a quel momento era rimasta inerme poggiata sulle lenzuola, ha afferrato un suo seno, lo ha stretto quasi fino a farle male, e infine con indice e pollice le ha pizzicato un capezzolo, tirandolo.

Quello non è Hijikata. O meglio sì, dannazione, è _troppo_ Hijikata e non è pronta. Solitamente risvegliare quel lato del partner richiede tempo e quasi fatica, e comunque quando si impegna per cavar fuori la belva che è in lui è solo perché è lei – Gintoki – ad avere il controllo della situazione. Solo perché è lei a stare sopra e a poterlo sbattere contro qualunque superficie libera.

Raramente è lei a stare sotto. Ad essere inerme. A non poter contrattaccare.

Insomma, è fottuta. Letteralmente anche, perché a quel punto cosa che senso aveva la scommessa? Hijikata la avrebbe fatta venire entro dieci minuti anche senza penetrarla? Andasse a fanculo tutto, specialmente la 'non penetrazione', perché _diamine_ se vuole farlo. _Diamine_ se vuole fare sesso come cristo comanda.

Non che lo avrebbe mai ammesso. No, testarda anche lei come un mulo, avrebbe resistito fino all'ultimo, avrebbe combattuto con ogni mezzo pur di non dargliela vinta. Ed è per questo che, dopo aver trattenuto per qualche altro secondo il respiro, nasconde abilmente ogni sensazione dietro uno sguardo che spera risulti particolarmente truce ed irritato.

«Ti avevo detto di non interrompermi.»

«Ho imparato da qualcuno a non dare ascolto agli altri, Yorozuya.» è la risposta pronta dell'altro, che accennando un sorrisetto la pizzica nuovamente sul seno poco prima di iniziare a massaggiarglielo. Oltretutto anche l'altra mano si da una mossa e, anche se con molta più delicatezza, riprende a massaggiarla. Su e giù, in un movimento solo in parte circolare.

Trattenere i brividi è difficile.

«Ah sì?» solleva un sopracciglio, come se non fosse per nulla provata. «Solamente copiando non otterrai nulla Hijikata-kun e di questo passo perderai la scommessa~»

«Dieci minuti sono sufficienti.»

«Ne sono passati almeno quat—» la mano che era sul suo seno si è spostata verso il basso, soffermandosi sul suo ventre. Quel bastardo sa quanto sia sensibile lì. «—tro.»

«…Bene allora.» mormora Hijikata, e Ginko non ha neanche il tempo di prepararsi per quello che sta per succederle perché bastano la pressione delle unghie di Hijikata sulla sua pancia e le due dita dell'altra mano che, separandosi, sono andate ad accarezzarla attorno all'entrata, per mandarle momentaneamente in tilt il cervello. Averlo poi improvvisamente così vicino al proprio volto, talmente vicino da sentire il sapore del suo respiro sulla sua pelle, non la aiuta affatto. «Sei minuti sono più che sufficienti per il tuo— buchetto, mi sta già chiamando.»

Se non fosse rimasta senza fiato e non fosse discretamente in imbarazzo per colpa di quanto le era stato appena soffiato sulle labbra, probabilmente lo avrebbe insultato ancora una volta per averle copiato le frasi – ma che era, un ragazzino che assorbiva tutto come una spugna?! – e lo avrebbe anche preso in giro: era inutile che facesse tanto il gradasso se poi arrossiva a quel modo. Che cavolo, aveva anche le orecchie rosse! Come si permetteva di mandarle in subbuglio il petto se _lui_ era il primo ad andare in crisi con ' _buchetto_ '?! Insomma, avrebbe potuto almeno aggiungere “buchetto bagnato e tremante che mi chiama con la sua boccuccia spalancata”, ecco, almeno gli avrebbe giustificato un po' di più il rossore.

Ma stava divagando. Ancora.

«Non ti bas—»

«Basteranno.»

E con quel ringhio basso, Ginko sa di aver perso. Ma non demorde, e gli sorride comunque beffarda:

«P-provaci.»

Ci prova eccome. Hijikata cala su di lei, la sovrasta e le impedisce di vedere altro se non lui, se non quei capelli dalla demoniaca frangia a V che vuole accarezzare e stringere, e quegli occhi affilati e scuri che ben più delle sue mani sono in grado di spogliarla. La sovrasta e la obbliga non solo a vederlo ma anche a sentirlo, ad odorarlo, ad assaggiarlo. Con un bacio – il primo vero di quella serata – Hijikata si lascia assaporare e a sua volta la assaggia. Invece, con un morso alle sue labbra – quel bastardo adora morderla –, l'uomo la lascia ansimante, la costringe ad inspirare e a farsi avvolgere dal suo odore. Sa di fumo, di dopobarba, di _maionese_ , ed è in un certo senso aspro ma così buono, caldo, familiare, sa così fottutamente di _testost_ —

“ _COSA?!”_

Deve riprendersi. Non deve lasciarsi andare così presto anche se—

«Non devo neanche intimarti di allargare le gambe, fai tutto da sola. Mi... cerchi.»

—è fottutamente impossibile.

«Non- supererai mai il maestro.»

«Maestro?»

Hijikata le lecca il collo, lo mordicchia e sugge sulla pelle arrossata, lasciandole molto probabilmente un succhiotto, e lei non può nulla per impedirlo perché deve restare ferma per via della scommessa. Dio, se le da fastidio non potersi muovere, non poterlo spingere via solo ed esclusivamente per ribaltare le loro situazioni e _cavalcarlo_ come si deve.

«Il maestro del... dirty talking, Gin-san, mod—estamente.» azzarda, sperando di non risultare troppo provata, anche se è inutile, perché con quelle labbra che non smettono di marchiarla e quelle mani che non cessano di torturarla…

Ehi no, un momento. Si sono fermate. Hijikata si è fermato e la sta fissando, immobile.

Perplessa, ma tirando un sospiro di sollievo, Ginko batte un paio di volte gli occhi.

«Oh, ti sei già arreso?» lo stuzzica, perché è stupida, perché in quel momento è l'unica difesa che possiede assieme alla smorfia di scherno che gli mostra. «Hai fatto bene, non avresti potu—»

«Ti piace.»

«Eh?»

«Ti piace che parli sporco.»

«Co— _UWAH_!»

Il piccolo urlo che le sfugge è solo l'inizio di una lunga serie di azioni e versi che, di lì a poco, sfuggiranno al suo controllo: ma è normale, perché Hijikata sembra aver detto definitivamente addio all'imbarazzo (almeno nelle sue azioni) – e lei avrebbe dovuto capire che stava esagerando nello stuzzicarlo. Lo conosce, sa dove sono i giusti interruttori da premere, ma a quanto pare è anche abbastanza idiota da scordarsi _quando_ premerli, ed è quindi a causa sua se in quel momento si ritrova con il cuore impazzito, il volto sicuramente fin troppo arrossato, la bocca socchiusa in un gemito silenzioso e gli occhi sgranati.

Per quale motivo? Perché con un movimento fluido, deciso e anche dannatamente sexy, Hijikata le ha accarezzato le cosce, gliele ha strette, afferrate, e quasi graffiandole le ha sollevate, costringendola a piegare la schiena e a scivolare verso di lui, così da poggiare il bacino sulle cosce dell'altro, inginocchiato tra le sue gambe ora spalancate. La posizione non è delle migliori in quanto a comodità e gli avrebbe ben volentieri fatto notare la sua totale mancanza di considerazione, se non che proprio quella apparente assenza di gentilezza fosse uno dei motivi principali ad averla mandata a fuoco; quell'amore crudo e grezzo che legge nei suoi lineamenti concentrati, nelle sue mani che si poggiano sul suo seno e nel piccolo quanto forte movimento di bacino che le fa sentire, contro i glutei, quanto anche lui sia eccitato, la fa sentire— amata.

«Sei bollente, eppure qui hai la pelle d'oca come se sentissi freddo.»

La fa sentire bollente e anche su di giri. Freme per via delle sue parole, per nulla abituata a sentirlo parlare mentre sono in azione, e invece di controbattere deglutisce a vuoto, ingoiando un altro sospiro. Le mani del partner si concentrano per qualche momento sul suo seno, soppesandolo, palpandolo senza alcun ritegno, ma prima che riesca a regolarizzare il respiro per mugugnargli contro che ciò che sta maneggiando non sono due antistress, Hijikata le lecca il collo, le lascia andare un seno per carezzarle il fianco e il ventre, e con l'altra mano passa a stuzzicarla con più attenzione, seguendo il contorno irregolare dell'aureola con un dito.

Quando ha imparato tutti questi trucchetti?

«Lo vedi?» il sussurro arriva basso e rauco contro la sua pelle, e Hijikata è così vicino che può quasi sentire il suo petto vibrare con ogni parola. «Guarda come è turgido.»

«Lo s-tai coprendo con—» si morde il labbro, maledicendolo silenziosamente. «…la tua mano, il _capezzolo_.» sottolinea, accennando persino un sorriso; potrà esserle proibito muoversi, ma nulla le vieta di parlare. Tanto ormai cosa può succederle di peggio?

Beh, può sempre succedere qualcosa di peggio.

«Che sbadato.» mormora questa volta al suo orecchio, mordicchiandole il lobo prima di allontanarsi per un attimo da lei e tornare dal nulla, mentre lei commette l'errore di chiudere per un attimo gli occhi, sul suo petto. A baciarlo. A leccarlo. A morderlo e tirarlo.

«Guarda ora.» è un ordine, e Ginko ormai sarebbe dovuta essere abituata alle pretese dell'uomo – parole come 'sbrigati', 'finiscila', 'sta zitto', e ringhi vari che stava ancora imparando a decifrare al meglio –, ma quell'intimazione è differente, è più pressante e soffocante, ma per nulla in senso negativo. Al contrario, le manca il fiato per quanto le piace, e ovviamente obbedisce.

Ma non perché è una 'brava ragazza', bensì perché è una maiala.

«…Sto vedendo. T-ti...» si interrompe, sgranando impercettibilmente gli occhi. Non è tutti i giorni che ha l'occasione di vedere Hijikata così audace, così provocatorio e dedito a farle provare piacere. Certo, non è esattamente la prima volta che abbassando lo sguardo incontra quello del partner, ma solitamente in quei casi il vice-comandante della Shinsengumi è occupato con dei pettorali maschili, o ancora meglio con un rosso Chintoki. Non con un seno. Non con quella carne morbida che stringe, non con quel capezzolo a cui non da tregua fino a quasi farle male. Ginko dimentica per un momento quel che voleva dirgli e per l'ennesima volta si ritrova a trattenere il respiro, a mordersi il labbro e a stringere i pugni sulle lenzuola; oltre che sentirlo fisicamente, Ginko riesce persino ad udire il rumore della saliva quando Hijikata la lecca, e lo vede, _vede_ nella penombra come la sua fronte sia sudata, come parte dei capelli neri vi siano attaccati e come gli altri, invece, seguono la gravità e solleticano la sua pelle ogni volta che l'uomo si spinge verso di lei con il volto e _sugge_.

Di questo passo rischia di rompere le lenzuola a forza di tirarle.

«T-ti mancano meno di quattro minuti e sei ancora sulle mie tet—»

Hijikata schiude la bocca, soffia sulla pelle sensibile e immediatamente dopo torna a morderla – piano, ovviamente – e tira, accompagnando il gesto con una stretta della mano e una carezza dell'altra sul ventre.

“ _DIO SE NON LA SMETTE DI INTERROMPERMI—!!”_

«Ho un minuto tutto per il tuo ventre.» esordisce, allontanandosi con il busto da lei.

«Pensi che— serva a qualcosa?»

A giudicare da come trema e da come le sue gambe scattano non appena l'indice di Hijikata le sfiora l'ombelico, è lei stessa abbastanza convinta che sì, quel minuto servirà decisamente a qualcosa.

«E un altro minuto per le tue cosce.»

«Devi…» leccandosi le labbra, Ginko osserva una delle mani di Hijikata nel suo viaggio verso il basso, su una gamba; la tocca appena sulla coscia, e senza preavviso la stringe. Anche se si tratta del suo stesso corpo, trova stranamente eccitanti le curve della carne attorno a quelle dita. O forse è la sua mano, il problema. La sua mano così dannatamente calda e, ora che la guarda meglio, così grande – sì, ok, è esattamente come la sua quando è un uomo, ma— non è la sua, giusto? E' di Hijikata. Di quel fregnissimo ammasso di testosterone trattenuto dietro quegli stretti pantaloni neri che nascondono quel delizioso culo e anche quel buonissimo caz—

Chiude un attimo gli occhi. Quanto tempo è passato da quando ha iniziato la frase con quel 'devi'? Forse un paio di secondi. E cos'è che voleva dire? Ah, già.

«Devi nascondermi qualche altro fetish? Se ti piacciono le mie… gambe potevi dirmelo molto prima, Hijikata-ku _nh_ -»

«Poi…» Hijikata prosegue, evidentemente ignorandola, e la mano che era rimasta sul suo ventre scende sull'altra gamba, riservandole un trattamento simile a quella che viene ancora stretta, almeno finché la presa non si fa un po' più insistente e abbastanza forte perché Hijikata possa sollevarle ulteriormente il bacino, possa avvicinarla a sé e—

(A quel punto lo vede, lo _vede_ che sta arrossendo come il disgraziato che è, dannazione!)

«Ho un minuto e mezzo per questa dolcezza.»

E la assaggia. Sulle labbra umide della sua intimità, in prossimità della sua entrata.

L'intero corpo di Ginko si tende, impreparato, e un gemito sommesso sfugge al suo controllo – ed è solo a quel punto che capisce quanto possa essere veramente agonizzante non potersi muovere. Perché ok, può anche insultarlo appena ritrova il fiato, ma non può accompagnare le ingiurie con baci, con morsi, con carezze e con qualunque altro gesto che possa donare ad ogni insulto il consueto significato nascosto ma quasi dolce ed intimo; con le parolacce e le imprecazioni non può fargli capire quanto dannatamente voglia farsi prendere. O prenderlo; non le importa, non è certamente l'assenza di un pene che può frenarla dall'appropriarsi delle chiappe strette dell'altro. O della sua bocca. Potrebbe per esempio sedersi sopra di lui e farsi fare un cunnilingus come si deve.

…

Il punto, senza ulteriori giri di parole, è che odia quella scommessa. Odia non poter reagire come vorrebbe ed è persino stufa – _lei_ – di parlare e basta.

«T-tutto qui?» Vuole venire. Hijikata _deve_ farla venire subito e _“a farsi fottere la scommessa”_. «Solo una... leccata? Hai anche le mani, Hijikata-kun. Usale... prova a farmi urlare, avanti. Pizzicami il clitori— »

Con un ringhio la lascia andare all'improvviso, facendola ricadere sul futon.

«Il ventre prima.»

«La vuoi finire di interrompermi mentre parlmnNH _GU_ —» una mano preme contro la sua bocca ammutolendola e, allo stesso tempo, costringendola con il capo in basso contro il cuscino. A quel punto Ginko si muove istintivamente, sollevando in un attimo le braccia; quando però le dita di Hijikata premono con un po' più di insistenza sulla sua mascella, un momento prima di lasciarla comunque andare, capisce di essersi fregata.

“… _Quindi la scommessa non è più valida giu—”_

«Fai casino. La scommessa è valida.»

“ _Ora anche nei pensieri mi interrompe, meraviglioso.”_

«La scommessa non prevede che debba stare zitta.»

«Mi stai facendo perdere tempo.»

«Chi ti dice che non miri proprio a questo, uh?»

«Sei una stronza, ma non sei sleale.»

A questo punto, Ginko gradirebbe sapere perché la sceneggiatrice ha scelto di farla leggermente arrossire. Non ha senso che si imbarazzi per una specie di complimento che si ritrova nella stessa frase in cui viene offesa. Insomma, quanto sangue ha abbandonato il suo cervello per renderla così deficiente? A giudicare da come il suo bacino si spinge occasionalmente verso l'alto, in modo del tutto autonomo, molto.

“ _Quando mi ha ridotta così?”_

Urge che faccia qualcosa.

«Quando ti nego un orgasmo sembri di tutt'altra opinio _nh—!_ »

“ _EH MA ALLORA?!”_

La parola viene – ancora – storpiata da un lamento, causato dalle mani di Hijikata che si sono spostate repentinamente sui suoi fianchi, li hanno stretti, e sono poi scivolate sul ventre, premendo fino a lasciarle qualche passeggero segno rosso.

Lo adora, e se c'è qualcuno che dovrebbe parlare di fetish nascosti, quella è proprio lei: lei e la sua dannata sensibilità sulla pancia.

«Zitta.»

«N-no.»

«Stai tremando.» le dita diventano più delicate, più leggere, ma dura solo un attimo: in quello dopo l'indice di una mano la stuzzica sull'ombelico mentre le altre tornano a massaggiarla, a pizzicarla occasionalmente.

«Mi... fai il solletico.»

«Il solletico non ti bagna così.»

Sussulta, sconvolta da come sia bastato quel commento così banale a farla tremare. E' colpa della voce di Hijikata, è colpa del suo volto che la osserva dall'alto con quegli adorabili e perenni rossori sulle guance, è colpa di quelle mani che le stanno torturando gli addominali.

«N-non mi stai... toccando lì. Non puoi saperlo.»

«Oh.» l'uomo _ghigna_ , e una delle mani si sposta pericolosamente in basso, fermandosi però alla prima peluria. E ripete il movimento, più e più volte e sempre con la stessa calma, lasciandola sospesa, in attesa di _qualcosa –_ che sia una risposta più concreta di un 'oh' oppure una spiegazione al suo sorrisetto, oppure un tocco un po' più deciso, diretto _._ «Ma lo vedo.»

«E'— troppo buio.»

«Mh…» mormora, chinandosi su di lei per poterle soffiare sulle labbra mentre, ora con entrambe le mani, inizia ad accarezzarle l'interno coscia. Ginko avverte i muscoli tendersi e istintivamente le dita dei piedi si piegano. «Sei talmente bagnata che luccica.»

«........ _T-Toshi_.»

«Non dici solo te stronzate.»

«Persino Chin— Chintoki si sarebbe afflosciato»

Già, si sarebbe afflosciato perché probabilmente quelle mani bollenti lo avrebbero fatto venire. Hijikata però non se ne accorge e grugnisce, pizzicandole un fianco per punirla. Baciandola, per farla stare zitta; o forse sarebbe più corretto dire _divorandola_. L'uomo la assale, le fa dimenticare di respirare e non le da alcun tempo per ricordarselo; la lecca, la morde sulle labbra ben presto rosse e gonfie, la costringe ad aprire la bocca e a farla ansimare apertamente, senza alcuna difesa o possibilità di nasconderlo.

«Non...» le mormora dopo essere passato a mordicchiarle la mascella, ed è talmente vicino a lei che sente la vibrazione del suo petto. Lo vuole toccare, vuole sentir vibrare quei pettorali mentre pronuncia il suo nome. «…fare tanto la gradassa.»

«T...ti metto... in difficoltà forse, Hijikata-kun?»

«No.» la risposta secca e graffiata è seguita da un morso delicato sul suo collo. «Metti in difficoltà te stessa.»

Stava per rispondergli che era lui a non dover fare troppo il bulletto, perché non gli si addice ( _oh sì_ che gli si addice, invece), ma non può, perché il miagolio a cui si abbandona cancella ogni parola. Hijikata è scivolato in basso per morderla sul seno e, allo stesso tempo, mentre una mano si è stretta su una sua coscia per accertarsi che restasse ferma, l'altra mano è risalita per sfiorarle l'intimità. Anzi, no, non solo per sfiorarla, ma per toccarla con una certa intensità, per sentirla contro le sue dita e per premere maliziosamente _vicino_ alla sua entrata.

«Vedi?» la lecca proprio dove la ha morsa, rubandole un altro piccolo gemito, e scende ancora qualche altro centimetro, fermandosi sullo sterno subito sotto il seno. Sente il suo respiro bollente sulla pelle andare e venire, e si rende conto di respirare con tanto affanno da far abbassare e sollevare il petto troppo velocemente. «Sento il tuo cuore anche qui. E' impazzito.»

«S...sicuramente ti sbagli co- _nh_... il tuo.»

A quel punto Hijikata si allontana con il busto e la osserva per qualche secondo, mostrandosi a lei nonostante il rossore pronunciato sulle guance – probabilmente è abbastanza certo che la sua espressione da genio del sesso possa eclissare quell'adorabile tinta di imbarazzo (e in effetti è così), oppure non è minimamente consapevole di quanto sia rosso, ma… perché la sta guardando a quel modo? Confusa, e anche un po' arrabbiata perché, diamine, sarebbe meglio se tornasse ad usare quella dannata bocca come si deve, si limita ad osservarlo anche lei, per una volta a corto di parole. E questo è un bene: è abbastanza certa che se avesse parlato, uscendosene quasi sicuramente con una delle sue solite cretinate, avrebbe impedito ad Hijikata di agire. L'uomo, quasi con lentezza, le afferra una mano e la solleva in alto, verso le sue labbra; ne bacia prima il polso, sbrigativamente e con una goffaggine che in quel momento le fa solo tenerezza, dopo di che passa al palmo, leccandolo in prossimità dell'attaccatura delle dita. Mordicchiandolo poco dopo.

“ _Che sta facendo?”_

Anche se la domanda si fa più pressante in lei, non osa darle forma a parole, sia per non rompere quello strano momento, sia perché non è affatto fiduciosa di riuscire a mantenere una voce ferma e impassibile. Hijikata infatti, mentre continua a pizzicarle la pelle della mano tra baci e morsi, mentre la guarda con quelle iridi azzurre che riescono sempre a catturarla, prosegue nel prendersi cura di lei, tra le sue gambe. Gambe che infatti fremono ogni volta che le sue dita la accarezzano nei punti giusti, gambe che scattano immancabilmente quando quelle stesse dita _spingono_ senza però concludere effettivamente nulla.

«Cosa... n-ne è della divisione in minuti?» farfuglia all'improvviso. Evidentemente non riesce proprio a stare troppo zitta. «S...tai perdendo- tempo.»

Hijikata la ignora e le mordicchia un dito, accogliendolo tra le labbra solo per qualche breve attimo, e la sua espressione muta leggermente; è sempre rosso, ha sempre quella dolcezza nascosta dietro la fronte corrucciata e soprattutto è sempre incredibilmente sexy, ma… qualcosa è differente, e non è solo una sua sensazione.

Quando Hijikata si immobilizza, bacia la sua mano un'ultima volta e poi la fa poggiare sui suoi pettorali, ne ha la certezza.

Sente il battito sotto il suo palmo. E' furioso, tonante, forte.

«A… anche il mio cuore vince.» la informa con un soffio appena udibile, mentre si imbroncia e distoglie lo sguardo.

Ed è assurdo, veramente assurdo, ma è proprio quella dichiarazione degna di un ragazzino del primo liceo che la fa avvampare, che le fa scaldare il petto e la fa sorridere e ansimare allo stesso tempo. E' quel volto carino che la fa tremare, ed è il calore che circonda la mano premuta su quel petto a— a farle abbandonare la scommessa, almeno in minima parte.

«Toshi.» lo chiama col fiato corto, e con la mano libera gli sfiora il volto, costringendolo a guardarla. Lo vede sussultare, lo vede sgranare impercettibilmente gli occhi e probabilmente chiedersi come mai abbia scelto di perdere così la scommessa, ma non gli da tempo di fare nessuna domanda, anche perché non saprebbe come rispondergli. Dunque fa scivolare la mano più verso l'altro, fino ad afferrarlo sui capelli alla nuca e spingerlo verso il basso, su di lei, ad un passo dalle sue labbra.

E' calda. E' al limite per colpa di una frase smielata e ora vuole farsi possedere senza più indugi.

«Fammi... f-fammi squirtare tutta.»

A quella sua frase, decisamente indecente e anche abbastanza ridicola, segue un momento di stallo. Hijikata smette di respirare e il suo corpo si irrigidisce, immobilizzandosi ancora una volta. Ma si tratta, per l'appunto, solo di un momento: in quello dopo, inaugurato da un ringhio animalesco che sembra non appartenere allo stesso uomo che sta _ancora_ arrossendo, Hijikata getta ogni esitazione alle ortiche e— ed essere donna _non è affatto male_.

La bacia, tanto per cominciare, ma con ingordigia, con una tale brama da farla tendere e da farle dimenticare che non sta più stringendo disperatamente solo le lenzuola, ma anche i capelli del partner. Se ne ricorda solo quando l'uomo si pronuncia con un altro ringhio, forse infastidito, e per punizione la morde, le tira il labbro e allo stesso tempo—

Si sorregge con un braccio e la massaggia, la pizzica, la tortura con l'altra mano tra le sue gambe. Il suo corpo si inarca, trema, si scuote e si agita sotto il suo, il suo bacino si spinge ripetutamente contro quella mano e quelle dita, inseguendole, chiedendogli un silenzioso 'di più' quasi con disperazione. Sente lei stessa quanto sia effettivamente bagnata, quanto sia bollente la sua intimità e quanto ogni singolo movimento di quella mano, anche il più delicato, la porti sempre più vicina all'orgasmo. E' un continuo accrescere del calore che le invade il basso ventre, è un continuo aumentare del battito cardiaco e del ritmo frenetico e affannato del suo respiro; le manca l'aria, in effetti, ed è sempre più _impossibile_ controllarsi: gemiti, lamenti, ansiti e sospiri le sfuggono senza freni, e altrettanto senza che lei abbia alcun comando dei suoi muscoli, la schiena continua ad arcuarsi, i piedi a flettersi.

Non è abituata a quel corpo, non ha mai conosciuto quelle attenzioni.

«Gin…» è passato a morderle il collo ora, a gustarsi la sua pelle con baci alternati a brevi carezze della sua lingua, e sentirlo mormorare il suo nome non fa altro che accentuare i brividi di Ginko; il non averlo più sulle labbra, inoltre, la costringe a sentire i suoi stessi versi, e ciò peggiora solamente la sua situazione.

Moltissimo.

Immensamente.

Stringe i pugni, uno ancora tra i capelli lisci e morbidi del partner, e lo spinge maggiormente contro di sé, quasi facendogli perdere l'equilibrio pur di averlo completamente su di lei – non desidera altro: vuole più contatto, più frizione, e se non fosse troppo persa nel piacere e se, nonostante tutto, non fosse ancora un po' condizionata dalla scommessa – che ok, ha perso praticamente di sua volontà, ma tutto sommato l'idea di stare ferma, per una volta, non le dispiace – probabilmente avrebbe ribaltato le loro posizioni, gli avrebbe strappato di dosso quei pantaloni inutili e lo avrebbe cavalcato, eccome se lo avrebbe fatto.

E invece no: è lì quasi inerme e alla sua mercé, che si permette solo di inspirare il suo profumo e di gustare il suo sapore sulle labbra mentre con il bacino continua ad inseguirlo, a cercarlo, finché—

« _Gintoki_.»

Finché lui non la trova.

Si tratta solo di un dito, di una singola falange che si fa strada in lei, nel suo calore, eppure in quel momento è un gesto sufficiente: occhi e bocca si spalancano, un gemito acuto svuota i suoi polmoni e tutto il corpo si tende, trema e si contorce mentre la sua vista si fa bianca. Distrattamente la sezione maniaca del suo encefalo decide che 'l'orgasmo femminile è da urlo', ma è un pensiero passeggero che quasi non viene registrato; nulla, in quel momento, conta. Nulla, se non la valanga di sensazioni che la travolgono e, in quel vortice, un singolo e delicato bacio sulla sua fronte umida.

E' proprio per via di quel tocco che apre gli occhi – quando li ha chiusi, esattamente? – e mette a fuoco Hijikata, ancora vicino a lei. E' sudato, i capelli sono disordinati a causa della sua mano che li ha stretti e scompigliati, e più ciocche di prima sono bagnate, attaccare alla sua fronte corrucciata in un'espressione provata ma ancora affamata e vogliosa. Gli occhi quasi totalmente neri, le guance— rosse. Sempre più rosse. Ginko gli sorride, e assiste beata alla reazione del partner mentre il fuoco dell'orgasmo si affievolisce. Più lo guarda, più il suo rossore non fa che aumentare fino a coprire la quasi totalità del suo volto e giungere persino alle orecchie. Lo osserva mentre si distanzia da lei, e continua a seguirlo con lo sguardo mentre si corruccia ancora di più e infine si volta e copre parte del volto con una mano. E poi scatta, impreca e separa il palmo dal suo viso, perché quella mano non era quella con cui si era sorretto sul futon, bensì quella che giusto qualche secondo prima era stata tra le sue gambe.

Ginko immagina che sia umida. Immagina che abbia un certo _odore_.

Il suo sorriso tenero muta in un ghigno malizioso, degno della sua anima da maiale.

«…Hijikata-kun.» lo chiama con un sussurro finalmente misurato e non affannato, in cui si percepisce chiaramente il suo desiderio di rivincita, la sua voglia di non fargliela passare liscia. «Sei s... stato molto bravo.»

E' definitivamente libera dai lacci della scommessa e niente può trattenerla.

«…»

«Bravissimo anzi.» si solleva sui gomiti, portandosi a sedere. Subito dopo chiude le gambe, ancora un po' deboli e leggermente tremanti, e si inginocchia per poi sporgersi verso Hijikata, immobile avanti a lei. «Meriti un premio, non trovi?»

«Ho vinto la scommessa.» farfuglia l'altro, tenendola d'occhio senza però muoversi di un solo millimetro, anche se lei continua a farsi più vicina. Non può sapere come l'uomo la stia vedendo, ma spera che veda in lei una sorta di predatrice, perché ha decisamente voglia di mangiarselo. «E' un premio sufficiente. Meritato. Non— rompermi ora.»

«Ti romperò eccome, invece.»

«Ma fal— OI!»

Gli afferra i pantaloni e i boxer; li abbassa in un colpo solo senza neanche guardare – averlo fatto già altre volte sicuramente aiuta –, e con la bocca si preoccupa di mordicchiargli la clavicola, con le mani di accarezzarlo sulla pelle bollente che ha appena liberato. Hijikata non è ancora venuto, ma da come pulsa e dalla quantità di liquido secreto, che può usare per facilitare le carezze della sua mano, non ha alcun dubbio: c'è andato molto vicino.

Ancora meglio.

«Non possiamo lasciare il _draghetto_ così, ti pare?»

«Yorozu—»

«Non Yorozuya.» gli lecca il collo dal basso fino al mento; finalmente può farlo, e il fatto che sia sudato e che dunque abbia un sapore forte non la disgusta in alcun modo. Al contrario, le piace da impazzire, così come le piacciono le mani che si stringono confuse attorno ai suoi fianchi, indecise se spingerla via oppure no. Ginko adora quando Hijikata esita a quel modo, quando trema perché cerca di negare a se stesso – chissà per quale motivo, poi – quanto gli piaccia se è lei (o beh, Gin-san uomo) a prendere il controllo. «Gin-san.»

«E' uguale.» borbotta l'uomo, rinforzando la presa su di lei. Vuole forse tenerla ferma? Vuole impedirle di allargare le gambe, di sollevarsi sulle ginocchia e di osservarlo dall'alto, mentre con la mano che ha appena fatto risalire sul suo petto ampio gli tira leggermente i capelli per costringerlo a guardarla?

«Ingenuo.» le sfugge con un altro sorrisetto. L'altra mano, che ha continuato ad accarezzarlo, si ferma attorno alla base del suo membro, stringendolo appena.

La risposta che riceve è un ringhio basso e gutturale, il rossore che si accentua su quelle guance e infine uno sbuffo d'aria sorpreso e quasi spaventato quando si abbassa, guidandolo dentro di lei senza ulteriori preamboli. Finché non è completamente seduta sulle sue gambe.

«Il pres—ervativo…!» è tutto ciò che riesce a soffiarle contro, e anche se potrebbe sembrare contrario a quel che sta accadendo, Ginko – seppur momentaneamente assuefatta dalla sensazione di essere finalmente piena – sa bene che è tutta scena: d'altronde le mani che le stringono i fianchi la stanno tenendo vicina, il volto arrossato e dall'espressione corrucciata è premuto contro la sua spalla e la morde e, infine, quei movimenti di bacino che la fanno fremere lievemente non sono così involontari come potrebbero sembrare.

Hijikata vuole continuare quanto lei, è semplicemente troppo scemo e troppo pudico – sulle peggiori stronzate – per agire.

“ _Solo se è una scommessa…”_ considera, con tutta l'intenzione di ricordarsene molto a lungo.

«Il preservativo non… servirà, Toshi.» gli sussurra, poggiando entrambe le braccia sulle sue spalle, graffiandogli intenzionalmente la schiena quando, dopo essersi sollevata di giusto qualche centimetro, si lascia ricadere su di lui con un sonoro smacco delle loro cosce. La voce dell'uomo gratta in un altro sospiro e sente il suo petto vibrare.

Ora si ragiona.

Si risolleva, di più ma con lentezza, e si avvicina al suo orecchio per mordicchiarlo.

«Non credere che ti lascerò venire troppo presto.»

 

 

(In realtà venne subito, tempo neanche un paio di minuti. Il bello è che anche Ginko venne un'altra volta, e mentre Hijikata già andava nel panico al suono di “CRISTO GINTOKI TI AVEVO DETTO DEL CAZZO DI PRESERVATIVO ORA RESTERAI INCINTA” , il corpo femminile della permanente-naturale mutò sotto i loro occhi, tornando ad essere quello muscoloso e maschile del solito scemo scansafatiche. Uno scemo scansafatiche che però ghignò, premette una mano sul volto di Hijikata per farlo stare zitto e si accertò, per almeno le ore che seguirono, se per caso ci fosse pericolo che fosse Hijikata quello a rischiare di rimanere incinta.)

 

PS: Gintoki ha trovato questa fic, la scritta tra parentesi è una sua aggiunta, in quanto sceneggiatrice me ne lavo le mani addio

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Spero che la fanfiction sia stata di vostro gradimento 8D  
> Kudos e commenti sono sempre i ben accetti =w=


End file.
